Recuerdos
by SaNGreX
Summary: Después de lo del día de la canción, ambos nos distanciamos, nos evitamos muy evidentemente, y es que pensar que tú estabas enamorada de mí, hizo que empezara a pensar que era lo que yo sentía por ti. (Pensamientos de Marco en un pequeño songfic) Starco. PD: No tenía idea de que título ponerle


Hola les traigo un pequeño emm song-fic (?) la verdad es que es como un pequeño recuento de la escena del ultimo capitulo, pero al escuchar una cancion y buscar su traducción no pude evitar no hacerlo, en fin, espero les guste, solo usé unos fragmentos de la canción.

Star vs las fuerzas del mal y la canción Smiling down y su traducción (en este caso hecha por TakaToru RyoTomo) no son de mi propiedad ni de mi autoría, ningua es usada con fines de lucro.

* * *

Después de lo del día de la canción, ambos nos distanciamos, nos evitamos muy evidentemente, y es que pensar que tú estabas enamorada de mí, hizo que empezara a pensar que era lo que yo sentía por ti. En la fiesta que organizaron mis padres, no pudimos hablar de manera normal cuando Jackie nos dejó a solas, yo estaba muy nervioso e incomodo con la situación y al parecer tú también, nos despedimos al ver que no podíamos entablar una conversación por más simple que fuera, después de eso no llegue a verte durante la fiesta, fui a la parte trasera de mi casa a despejar la mente, pero sin quererlo, volví a pensar en ti, quería arreglar las cosas contigo, al fin y al cabo eras mi mejor amiga y me entristecía pensar que nuestra relación empeoraba al pasar los días.

Hablé un poco con Jackie y con mi padre, así tomé el valor que necesitaba para aclararlo todo entre los dos; no sé cuando volviste, pero en medio de la fiesta me llamaste y tomaste mi mano para guiarme a un lugar más tranquilo, yo como siempre me deje llevar por ti, nos sentamos ha hablar de cómo las cosas habían cambiado para mal entre nosotros, todo por causa de los acontecimientos del "día de la canción", tomé valor para preguntarte qué era lo que sentías por mí, me respondiste que solo me veías como un amigo. Sinceramente me decepciono tu respuesta, creo que me esperaba otra completamente distinta, intenté hacerte reconsiderar tu respuesta mencionando lo del "día de la canción", pero inmediatamente cambiaste el tema remarcando que éramos solo amigos, al final no tuve valor para contradecirte, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y luego de charlar un poco más me decidí al fin disfrutar de la fiesta, cosa que no había hecho desde el principio por tu causa.

Estuve conversando con Jackie, cuando de repente escuché tu voz gritando mi nombre, confieso que me sorprendió en un principio y no dude en dejar de lado a Jackie por ir a donde estabas tú, me escabullí entre todos nuestros compañeros y logré estar frente a ti, te pregunto si todo estaba bien, tú dices que necesitamos hablar, cosa que me sorprende ya que teníamos todo el verano para hablar de cualquier cosa, pero noto en tu rostro que es realmente algo importante y de repente me dices que sientes algo por mí, me confiesas lo que sentías realmente y lo que pensabas respecto a eso, y como cereza sobre el pastel, agregas el hecho de irte para siempre de la tierra; quedo impactado sin saber qué decirte, ninguna palabra o sílaba sale de mi boca, observo como lágrimas brotan por tus hermosos ojos y te alejas de mí corriendo hacia tu cuarto.

 _ **You flew away**_  
 _(Te fuiste volando)_

 _ **Before I could say**_  
 _(Antes de que pudiera decir algo)_

 _ **Taken away before your time**_  
 _(Te alejaste tanto antes de tiempo)_

 _ **Up into the clouds**_  
 _(Arriba entre las nubes)_

 _ **Koko karajya mienai mieruhazumo nai  
** (No puedo ver lo que sigue, no debería verlo))_

 _ **Ikutsu no yoru wo koetemo mou kimi niwa aenai  
** (Sin importar cuantas noches pasen, no te puedo ver más)_

Todo el mundo me miraba, pero no me importaba, solo pude decir tu nombre antes de intentar alcanzarte, cuando abrí la puerta de tu cuarto, este estaba vacío, con impotencia lo único que pude hacer es ver como lentamente la torre donde solías vivir comenzaba a desvanecerse, dando paso al antiguo aspecto de ese cuarto, solo pude volver a pronunciar tu nombre, no sabía que había pasado, solo sabía que estaba destrozado por esa fugaz despedida, tan fugaz como la mismísima estrella fugaz que vimos un día desde tu balcón.

Te fuiste antes de que tuviéramos más aventuras, no me dijiste a donde irías, solo te alejaste de mí.  
¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?  
¿Si viajo con las tijeras dimensionales, te daría alcance?  
¿Realmente era tan patético que simplemente te fuiste de mi vida, así sin más?

Ha pasado algún tiempo de que se te ocurrió irte sin mí, te he estado buscando por todas las dimensiones posibles, no te encuentro, no dejaste rastro, ¿podré volver a verte algún día? es la pregunta que no saco de mi cabeza.  
 _¿Así es como terminara todo? ¿Con nuestros caminos separados?_

 _ **Now you're gone** **You left your song** _  
_(Ahora que te has ido, dejaste tu canción)_

 _ **What can I do with this pain**_  
 _(¿Qué puedo hacer con este dolor?)_

 _ **Donna uta wo kuchizusamu?** _  
_(¿Qué canción debería cantarme a mí mismo?)_

 _ **I hope you're smiling down** _  
_(Espero que estés sonriendo)_

 _ **Now you're gone You're really gone**_  
 _(Ahora que te has ido, realmente te has ido)_

 _ **Ayumu beki michi wa m** **ou otagai ni chigau kara**_  
 _(Se supone que debo tomar mi camino, que es diferente al tuyo)_

 _ **Face the truth**_  
 _(Afrontar la verdad)_

 _ **I will just sing for you**_  
 _(Sólo voy cantar para ti)_

Después de mucho tiempo decido volver a casa, Alfonzo y Ferguson me hacen compañía, debo tener mala cara como para que ellos intenten siempre llevarme a divertir con cualquier cosa a cada nada; intento no notar tu ausencia distrayéndome con ellos y con Jackie, técnicamente estoy con ellos todos los días, me divierto supongo ya que siempre hago esa rutina desde que volví, cuando llego a casa empiezo a escuchar música, para mi mala suerte toca "nuestra" canción y entonces recuerdo el día del concierto y me siento un tonto por no ver lo que realmente sentías aquel día.

Empiezo a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, y entre los últimos estaba la canción que compusiste con Ruberiot, recuerdo como sonreías al disfrutar la segunda estrofa de tú canción y eso hace preguntarme ¿Estarás sonriendo ahora?, realmente espero que sí, independientemente de cómo me siento yo en estos momentos. Sin darme cuenta he ido a tu cuarto y vuelvo a verlo vacío, sé que debo afrontarlo, ya debo aceptar el hecho de que te fuiste dejándome a mí con mi mundo de reglas y aburrimiento, no me di cuenta hasta ahora que estaba llorando.

Sabes Star hay tantas cosas que tengo para decirte, entre ellas mis arrepentimientos; me arrepiento de no haber podido alcanzarte, de no haber sido capaz de darte una respuesta aquel día, me arrepiento de no haber puesto más atención a mis sentimientos, de no darme cuenta de que Jackie solo era una ilusión y tú mi realidad. Desde que te fuiste tengo un nudo instalado en el pecho, me duele recordarte y lo peor de todo es que la verdad detrás de todo este dolor, son mis sentimientos por ti, te amo Star y mi error fue no habértelo dicho.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy así finalizamos con este fic, sé que no esta tan tan bien hecho, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Por si quieren saber la canción pertenece al grupo ONE OK ROCK, tiene muy buenos temas aunque todos estan en japones combinado con ingles.


End file.
